The End of the World
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: I'm alive. Here's a story that's a songfic to "End of the World" by The Cure. Kurama is staring at Hiei... but Hiei is not there. Enjoy.


_I'm sorry I never update anything... but here's a short story to all my fangirls... because life... it's just very confusing..._

**Disclaimer: **As the series draws to a close in the states, I still do not own it. I do not own The Cure's "End of the World" either.

This is done with the characters saying the lyrics to the song instead of the normal format because it does not bode well with So the lyrics are italics.

**The End of the World**

_By Gabbi the Brave XD_

* * *

"_Go, if you want to!"_ Kurama screamed furiously, tears in his eyes from pressing his vocal chords so hard. "_I never tried to stop you, _Hiei! You bastard! _You know there's a reason _for me to keep you like this! Because I loved you. But apparently you didn't love me. **SO GO AWAY!"**

He thrashed at the mirror. "Why... why is it that whenever I look into my reflection I see **you**?"

Kurama pressed his forehead against the mirror. "Maybe _for all of this you're feeling low_. Well, _it's not my call. You couldn't ever love me more. _Because you're a fucking bastard that could care less. I understood that you just didn't care because no one else cared but..."

He touched the hair on the reflection he had. He smoothed out the black hair that was not there. "_You couldn't love me more, _could you?"

He huddled in a heap. "_You couldn't love..."_

He kissed the lips of the demon that was just not there.

"You see, Hiei," he mumbled, "_Me... I don't show much. _I was the quiet, smart one. So when we all went our ways, I just smiled and nodded. I just didn't care. I just... didn't. Or so you all thought.

He saw two other people in the mirror.

"Yusuke... thinking I am so smart and powerful... and Kuwabara... barely there half the time..."

He punched the air. **"WELL WHAT DID YOU KNOW!"**

"Don't any of you get it!" he screamed, "_It's not that hard to hide... you see... in a moment... _I could be so emotional. I could really be. But now... that you left me... _I can't remember how to be all you wanted. I couldn't ever love you more..."_

He spun to no song. He spun throwing things. _"I couldn't love you more! I couldn't love..."_

He stared at the reflection, pointing a finger. "Oh! I know how it is! _You want me to cry and play my part _as the stupid one! The hopeless romantic... the lost one! Oh shit..." he slumped, "I am just that... and to think, _I want you to sigh and fall apart... we _ultimately, _want this like everyone else."_

He stared at the Hiei-reflection that seemed to blink, confused.

"_Stay if you want to_," Kurama mumbled. "I always let you in every time... I mean, _I always wait to hear you say there's a last kiss, for all the times you run this way_, but I never see you... and _it's not my fault._ It's **you, **bastard, **Y-O-U."**

Kurama covered his head, shielding his eyes from Hiei. "_You couldn't ever love me more... _you wouldn't ever love me more... because you never did... _I couldn't ever love you more... I couldn't love you more... I couldn't love... _because I was obsessed."

He resurfaced his eyes and stared. "But... what if _you want me to lie not break your heart?_ Were you imbedding my fear to tell you that I was obessed so I wouldn't hurt you, either? That's all you ever wanted, Hiei, not to get hurt. Not to get hurt. But, Hiei, you're in my way. You're pulling down my wings. I'm pulling down yours. _I want you to fly not stop and start... We want us like everyone else... _deep down."

Kurama got up again and touched the reflection. _"Maybe we didn't understand... it's just the end of the world..."_

He swung around. "It really is! Because I am so lost right now! I don't know what's real anymore! I know who I am but I don't know what I am or who I love or anything!"

He sighed. "_Maybe we didn't understand... not just a boy and a girl _or a girl and a girl or a boy and a boy... no... it was two confused hybrids... one that didn't even ask to be what he was... one that didn't even ask to exist in this world..."

He laid down again. "_It's just the end of the end of the world!"_

The mirror-Hiei sat down.

"_Me... I don't say much..." _it said, "_It's far too hard to make you see... in a moment... I still forget just how to be all you wanted, _'Rama, because it just wasn't meant for me... _I couldn't love you more..."_

Kurama looked up, smiling.

_"I couldn't love you more..." _Hiei repeated.

_"...I couldn't love you more..." _Kurama mumbled.

_"...I couldn't love you more..."_

_"I couldn't love... you... more..." _Kurama whispered as he slept to the whispering of Hiei.

...but of course it was only a reflection and reflections just aren't really there.

**END**

**

* * *

**

Isn't it comforting to know I'm still alive? Now prove to me you are and leave a message.


End file.
